creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Vorfälle in Salvington
Ich wachte auf. Es war ein regnerischer Tag - wie fast jeder im alten Salvington, das Dorf in dem ich seit ich lebe auch wohne. Ich stand auf... Meine Gelenke taten weh... Das kam manchmal im Monat, die Schmerzen rühren wohl vom Sturm her der scheinbar seinen Weg in die Stadt bahnte. Ich genoss die gemütliche Atmosphäre und schnupperte die kühle duftende und vom Regen gereinigte Luft. Ich bin Angestellter in einem Büro... Meine Mitarbeiter waren nicht die nettesten, aber alles in allem waren sie aushaltbar und manchmal auch für den ein oder anderen Spaß zu haben. Doch an diesem Tag verhielten sie sich sehr merkwürdig... Als hätten sie Angst vor etwas... Vor etwas unbekanntem... Ich tat das als Einbildung ab und verfolgte weiter meine Arbeit Wieder Zuhause angekommen ruhte ich mich erstmal aus, nahm ein Bad, aß und trank, genoss mein Leben. Ich fragte einen Freund, ob er vorbeikommen wolle, er lehnte jedoch dankend ab und sagte er wolle um die Uhrzeit lieber nicht auf die Straße... In seiner Stimme war Angst wahrzunehmen, ich fragte mich warum... Ich ließ ihm jedoch seinen Willen, verabschiedete mich noch höflich und legte auf... Ich grübelte was den vorgefallen sein soll, dass sich keiner raus traute... Vermutlich war es lediglich das Gewitter, das lastet auf ihrem Gemüt, vielleicht haben sie auch Angst, dass ein Baum beziehungsweise ein Ast sie Treffen könnte... "Aber die Bäume werden doch kontrolliert", sagte ich lachend, mich über ihre Angst amüsierend. Also ich kann noch einen Spaziergang vertragen, sagte ich entschlossen, nahm meinen Regenschirm und trat vor die Tür. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, nicht verwunderlich, es war beinahe Mitternacht. Ich streckte mich einmal und genoss die Freiheit, das Gefühl alleine auf dieser Welt zu sein. Dann schlenderte ich los. Ich hatte eigentlich immer eine feste Route die ich abging, aber diesmal stand mir der Sinn nach Veränderung. Ich kam auf einen Gedanken... Ich könnte meine Eltern besuchen... Sie lagen auf dem Salvington Friedhof, sie waren damals unter Mysteriösen Umständen ermordet worden, ihnen wurde in der Nacht die Kehle aufgeschlitzt... Ich hatte es nicht mal bemerkt... Schuldgefühle drängten sich an die Oberfläche, ich verdrängte sie wieder und ging weiter. Ich ging an der Straße entlang, dem Geräusch des herunterprasselnden Regens lauschend. Das tropfende Geräusch hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung, ich genoss es. Wenig später stand ich vor den Toren des Friedhofs... Es war aus Metall und stark verrostet, denn der Friedhof war nicht mehr in Benutzung, er war voll. Ich machte das Tor auf, quitschend gab es dem Druck meiner Arme nach... Ich schaute zu Boden, jemand war vor mir schon hier - es muss länger her sein, denn die Spuren waren bereits vom regen fast unsichtbar gemacht, man erkannte sie aber noch leicht. Die Person musste einen Fuß hinter sich hergezogen haben, vermutlich weil er in einen Gips war, anders konnte ich mir die Tatsache nicht erklären, dass die Spuren sehr lang gezogen waren. Ohne bedenken ging ich weiter zu dem Grab meiner Eltern, doch mitten auf dem Weg blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen - ich kannte jeden aus diesem winzigen Dorf, keiner hatte einen Gips oder sonstige Verletzungen welche solche Spuren zur Folge haben könnten... Ein unbehagliches Gefühl ergriff mich, und ich entschied, trotz dem Wunsch meine Eltern zu besuchen, meinen Spaziergang ohne einen Stop bei ihnen fort zu setzen. So ging ich weiter, der Weg spaltete sich nach ein paar Minuten Fußmarsch, der eine führte in den Wald, der andere am Wald entlang... Noch ein bisschen verängstigt wegen dem Erlebnis auf dem Friedhof, wählte ich den Weg um den Wald herum. Ich wanderte los, mit jedem Schritt vergaß ich den Friedhof wieder und war wieder entspannt. "Och nein, nicht schon wieder", sagte ich... Auf der Straße lag ein totes Wesen... Vermutlich hatte der Ortsansässige Raser wieder ein Reh erwischt... Ich nahm mein Stofftaschentuch und ging zu dem toten Wesen, um es von der Straße zu ziehen - um dann zu sehen, es war kein Reh, es waren die Überreste eines Menschen. Nächster Tag - ich habe meine Nacht auf der Polizeiwache verbringen müssen. Sie haben die Leiche als einen alten Mann identifizieren können... Er muss da seit 2 Tagen gelegen haben, doch wegen des Sturms ist keiner Auto gefahren, weswegen ihn keiner gefunden hat. "Was i i ist m m mit ihm p passiert?", fragte ich immer noch vollkommen verstört. Die Polizisten, welche selbst verängstigt wirken, schauten erst sich an, dann mich: "Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die richtigen sind, es ihnen zu sagen. Der Polizeichef wird es ihnen näher erläutern." Und der Polizeichef erläuterte... Er erläuterte, dass die Leiche übel zugerichtet war - und das nicht durch ein Auto. Sie war zerrissen worden, sie musste scheinbar mit hunderten Messerstichen umgebracht worden sein, besonders die Kehle war ramponiert, die war zur Gänze zerfleischt und der Kopf hielt lediglich an ein paar Sehnen, die noch nicht durchtrennt waren. Ich hielt diese Schilderung nicht aus, ich entleerte meinen Mageninhalt vor die Füße des Polizeichefs, der angewidert einen Schritt zurück machte. Den nächsten Monat verbrachte ich in einer psychatrischer Behandlung, welche mir aufgetragen wurde, um die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten. Tatsächlich schien es zu wirken, ich konnte mit dem ganzen viel besser zurecht kommen. Nach diesen Monat wurde ich noch einmal von der Polizei aufgesucht... und ich erfuhr, dass dies bei weitem nicht der erste Mord war, am Tag meines Leichenfundes wurden bereits drei weitere gefunden, alle gleich verstümmelt und übel zugerichtet. Nun verstand ich, warum jeder Angst hatte, warum mein Kumpel nicht rausgehen wollte, warum die Stimmung so war wie sie war... doch ich hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, ich hatte kein Fernsehen, und lokale Nachrichten interessierten mich immer herzlich wenig. Auch hatten die Anderen nichts gesagt, zum einen wussten sie nicht, was sie sagen sollten, wollten es verdrängen, zum anderen dachte vermutlich Jeder, Jeder hätte es zwangsläufig mitbekommen müssen, weshalb sie es nicht für nötig befanden, jemanden darüber zu informieren. Ich durfte wieder nach Hause... Doch dann begann die erste Nacht... Ich war draußen... die eiskalte Nachtluft umströmte meinen Körper. Ich war groß... und hatte in jeder Hand mehrere lange Messer. Ich stand in den Gebüschen, mein Atem stieg in kleinen Wölkchen gen Himmel und nahmen wunderschöne Formen an... doch dafür war ich nicht hier, ich musste mich auf mein Ziel konzentrieren... Schon hörte ich den alten Mann, seine Schritte schlurften langsam an mir vorbei, er war von seinem Weg schon erschöpft. Ich wartete, spannte meine Beinmuskeln an. "Gleich" Der Mann machte einen Schritt. "Nicht mehr lange" Der Mann machte einen Schritt. "Nur noch einen..." Der Mann machte einen Schritt, ich sprang aus meinem Versteck, sah die vor Grauen verissene Fratz des alten Mannes - dann wachte ich auf. Ich war schweißgebadet, ich konnte nicht fassen was ich träumte. Ich überlegte der Polizei davon zu berichten, ich sah es jedoch als unnötig an, da es ja nur ein Traum war, warum sollte ich mich damit am Ende noch ins Kreuzfeuer der Ermittlungen werfen?!? Nächste Nacht; nächster Traum - Ich war wieder da... im Gebüsch... doch diesmal sah ich die Welt mit einem leichen Sepiastich und ich fühlte mich freier als zuvor... selber Ablauf, ich bin fasziniert von meinem Atem, der Mann kommt, ich mache mich bereit springe auf ihn zu, aufwachen. Nächste Nacht - Ein drittes Mal stand ich da, diesmal war die Welt gänzlich in Sepia, ich war riesig... Doch meine Gedanken veränderten sich, sie waren nicht mehr so deutlich ausformuliert, waren so kurz wie sie nur gingen und klangen leicht dümmlich. Nächste Nacht - Wieder, Sepia, ich war groß, Gedanken gleichten nur noch den Rufen von Instinkten, nicht mehr Gedanken. Nächste Nacht - Ich schaute an mir runter... Ich hatte Fell. Nächste Nacht - Ich verspürte Spaß an meinem Vorhaben... Nächste Nacht - Ich sprang auf den alten Mann zu... Nächste Nacht - Mit meinen Klauen, welche ich Anfangs für Messer gehalten hatte, tötete ich den Mann. Licht. Geräusche. Geruch. Jagen. Fangen. Töten. Fressen. Vor mir. Ein großer Mann. Sein Gesicht verzieht sich vor Schreck. Er wollte schreien. Doch ich war schneller. Ich wachte auf... ich traute mich mich nicht, das Radio anzumachen, ich hatte eine grausame Befürchtung, ich wusste schon, was der Nachrichtensprecher sagen würde... Er bestätigte meine Befürchtungen... Er berichtete von einer neuen Leiche, doch ich erfuhr nicht mehr, ich machte das Radio aus... "Wenn ich in diesen Träumen erlebe, was das Biest macht... dann scheinen wir irgendwie eine Verbindung zu haben... irgendwas, das uns aneinander bindet..." Ich beschloss, zu schlafen - damit ich mehr erfahre, vielleicht den Aufenthaltsort dieser Bestie ausfindig zu machen. Ich schlief ein... doch diesmal begann der Traum nicht von neu wie sonst... ich befinde mich gerade dabei, auf den Mann zu springen, der, den ich auch schon in meinem letzten Traum gesehen hatte... Mit meinen Klauen vorran sprang ich gegen den Mann, zuerst schlug ich sein Kiefer mit einem Schlag entzwei, spürte die Knochen unter meiner Pranke splittern, ein unglaublich befriedigendes Gefühl. Meine andere Klaue widmete sich seinem Hals. Mit einem gezielten Stick einer Klaue, erwischte ich seine Stimmbänder - er war stumm. Nicht tot, doch stumm. Ich zerriss seine Arme und Beine, er fiel in Ohnmacht. Ich stach ein zweites mal in seine Kehle, diesmal langsam, mit allen fünf Klauen, ich drückte sie in seinen Hals, spürte wie sie seine Luftröhre und seine Wirbel durchdrangen. Das Blut sprudelte zwischen meinen Klauen hervor, tränkte mein Fell rot. Ich genoss es, wühlte in seiner Kehle, labte mich an dem Gefühl. Ich labte mich an seinem Blut, dann widmete ich mich einem Bauch, öffnete ihn mit meiner Pranke und riss seine Gedärme raus, sie flogen überall hin, gegen die Wand eines Hauses, gegen den Zaun am Wegrand. Ich ließ die Leiche unkenntlich machen, zerfetzte ihn, riss ihm seinen Kopf ab und zerquetschte diesen unter meinen Füßen als wäre es eine Walnuss. Dann hörte ich Schritte, und machte mich trotz meines Gewichts, leise davon, blutige Fußspuren hinterlassend. Im nächsten Moment wachte ich auf. Das Klingeln und die Rufe dutzender Polizisten weckte mich. Ich ging verschlafen und verängstigt runter und machte die Tür auf. Und da... direkt vor meiner Tür... ein blutiger, langer Fußabdruck... der der Bestie - Meiner. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen